Forever Seventeen
by shielded heart
Summary: A twist on a popular tale. She was forced to leave everything she had ever known behind and now must face a life that is full of hardships. Will she succeed or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever 17**

Never thought it'd be me, living a shattered dream

Could this be the end for me?

What I wouldn't give to have,

A life, a day to plan,

Instead I'll be forever seventeen,

Could have lived out every dream,

Could have most been anything,Can someone wake me up?

I haven't lived yet,

I'm only seventeen,

God, did you forget?I'm just a baby.

And I don't wanna be forever seventeen.I'll never have a bed to make,

A test to take, a summer day, I'll always be forever seventeen,

Could have a family, if things worked out differently,

Instead I'll forever be seventeen.

Could I have just one more day?

A chance to learn from my mistakes.

In a matter of a moment,

Life fell before my eyes,

And now I'm looking at the meaning of the miracle of Life.

You haven't lived yet,You're only a baby,

God didn't forget,

You're only seventeen, a baby.

This is an old story with a modern twist. We all know the regular version of The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe but this version, my version, is different. This is my story on what really happened in Narnia, what C.S. Lewis did not tell you but what I will. So fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight, I am going to take you on a wild ride.

Let's start this story with my name, which is Katherine. I am the daughter of the first King and Queen of Narnia. You all know the story of The Magician's Nephew with Diggory and Polly, if you have not read the story, then I suggest you do, it is really good. Anyways, as I said, my name is Katherine and I am about 1,500 years old. Crazy right? Well it is a crazy story on how I became that way, it is also long so I will just give you a summary of what happened.

When I was seventeen years old, Aslan visited Narnia. He came to see my parents and it was a joyous occasion… at first. There was a huge celebration held in Aslan's honor, with an enormous feast and lots of dancing. The next day though, Aslan sat down my parents and began to tell them of a prophecy.

_A woman of noble blood, heir to the throne of the blessed Narnia. _

_A woman of immense strength and kindness. Of compassion and loyalty._

_A woman who will save Narnia in more ways than one. _

_She will be the Savior and Protector of Narnia._

_A knight and a lady._

_A jewel and thief._

_A lover and hater._

_She will be the most glorious of all persons._

"This prophecy was made before the beginning of Narnia and therefore it cannot be changed or ignored" Aslan said "This woman who I am speaking of is your daughter, Katherine."

When I heard what Aslan said, I was in a state of shock, I did not think that I was good enough to be any of that. I was just seventeen! But alas, I had no choice and once Aslan said something was supposed to be done, then it would be done. A month later, Aslan took me away from my family and my home, and I would never see them again.

Aslan explained the situation that I was in to me further. He told me that I was to be immortal and that I was to protect Narnia from all of her enemies no matter what the cost may be. It took me a while to process all of this information and to accept what my destiny was set up to be but eventually, after a long while, I accepted it. I accepted the prophecy and I accepted the title I was to attain. Now, I am not going to say that I was not scared or that I just accepted out of no where. As I said, it took me a long while to accept it and Aslan gave me all the time that I needed. So, one beautiful spring day, Aslan breathed on me and I became immortal. Forever seventeen.


	2. Chapter 2

1,500 years of being immortal, 1,500 years of learning to be the protector of Narnia, and 1,500 years of having to watch my friends and the people that I love die. It is a crazy hard life and I am not saying that I am good at it or that it is getting easier as time goes on, but it is the life that I was chosen to live and I am fine with that.

One winter night, when the White Witch was reining, I was sleeping in a tree, so that the Witch's wolves would not find me, when Aslan came to me in a dream. He had a mission for me and it was of great importance.

He explained to me that there were different worlds out there besides that of Narnia. There were worlds that were bigger and smaller, more advanced and less advanced, ones with people and ones without. He explained to me that I would be going to one of these worlds and it was called Earth.

"My child, you are to be going to this world called Earth and it is there that you will find the four kings and queens of Narnia that will defeat Jadis" Aslan said.

"But how am I suppose to do that?" I asked.

"Let me explain. You will be transported there as a baby and you…"

"But why?" I implored.

"Child, if you keep interrupting me then this conversation will take longer than it needs too."

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"As I was saying, you will go there as a baby because Earth is a very different world than that of Narnia. There are many strange things going on there and it might come to a shock to you if you go there now. You will live your life until you are seventeen and on your seventeenth birthday, I will come to you like I am now in a dream and will bring you back to Narnia. When you are born, you will remember nothing of Narnia so that it will not affect your judgment on anything or affect the way you live. Over the years on Earth, you will meet many new people and from those people you will subconsciously pick who will be the four kings and queens of Narnia. You will pick the people that are the most honest and truest people in your life. Now, do you have any questions or concerns?" He concluded.

"So I am going to be picking these people subconsciously?" I asked.

"Yes" He said.

"But how?"

"Child, do not question me" He said with a little anger.

"Sorry" I mumbled again.

"Now, are you ready to really start your duty as protector and savior of Narnia?"

And right when He said that, I knew. This is what the prophecy was all about, all along this was what I was meant to do.

"Yes, Aslan. I am ready."

And then, he slowly started to descend away from my mind but before he fully disappeared, he said "It will begin when you wake."

I was used to Aslan giving me strange and scary missions but this has got to be the worst. There was so much riding on me to do this right and I was a little nervous. But then I remembered what Aslan said to me when he first took me from my home.

I was scared and sad to be away from my family and home, and Aslan was able to tell that I was. We were walking along in the forest in silence when he said "My dear child, I only give heavy burdens to those who can carry its weight. You are a strong young woman and will only get stronger as time goes on. I would not have given you this burden to bear if I knew you could not take it."

I remembered those words and knew in my heart that I would be able to achieve the mission that Aslan set out for me to do or else he would not given it to me in the first place.


End file.
